Zoey Proasheck
' '''Zoey', also known as Zoey Proasheck, under the username Zoeya,' '''or '''Captain Zoey,' has appeared in video series and PvPs, such as Crown Conquest, Duncan's Tekkit series and Trine 2 playthrough with Rythian and Sjin. Later she created her own gaming channel and became a member of the Yogscast. Summary Zoey was the metaphysical existence of rainbows and happiness, an unseen spirit floating through the winds. That is, until she was captured by the Yogscast and literally channeled through the Internet to make people laugh and smile. Those laughs and smiles are now charging a mech that will one day destroy the Earth. But for now, yay rainbows! Biography Zoey, who is currently in her 20s, is a self-described lesbianhttp://zoeyp.tumblr.com/post/44242956582/of-closets-and-boobs, and proud of it. She currently resides in the United Kingdom and is a vegetarian. She describes herself as underweight and is 6 ft (1.82 m) tall.https://web.archive.org/web/20130107032902/http://zoeyp.tumblr.com/fqa She has social anxiety, and until Sunday, June 22, 2014 hadn't shown a picture of herself in real life. Zoey has also described herself as a perfectionist.http://zoeyp.tumblr.com/post/51645042261/brain-no-worky-how-work-brain On her livestream on May 30th, 2013http://www.twitch.tv/ZoeyProasheck, Zoey announced that she is dating a woman named Fiona Riches. In her National Coming Out Day video, Zoey explained how she joined the Yogscast and that she also had some problems in her youth, which may have led to her struggles with anxiety. In-Yogiverse Crown Conquest In Crown Conquest she was partnered up with Rythian, in Round 2 achieved a well-deserved first place.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iybSZHTUkCY Tekkit Zoey appeared early on in Duncan's Tekkit series, showing him around her mushroom village and some of the basics of the forestry mod. She was also mentioned in a stinger, in which Duncan showed the Pong game she had designed with Computercraft. Her mushroom village was later burned to ash during Duncan's epic battle with Sjin, and then completely obliterated by Duncan's nuclear reactor meltdown. Zoey herself was killed in the cross-fire of arrows from their "Archangel's Smite" rings. For the full summary of Zoey's appearance in Rythian's Tekkit series, click here. Scribblenauts Unlimited During her first Scribblenauts Unlimited video, Zoey said that the only reason that she has Scribblenauts is that she got gifted it from someone in the USA and she apologized to people from the UK for not being able to get it. Unless Zoey mentioned people from the UK out of the blue, this is evidence that Zoey comes from the UK. Also, on the New Year's Eve livestream, Rythian mentioned that Zoey was, "...the one actually living in the UK..." further proving that she is from the UK. Links *YouTube *Facebook *Twitter *Tumblr *Twitch TV Series Ongoing *Beyond Mushbury *FiZone * Pokémon Omega Ruby Hiatus *Magical Diary *Pokemon Art Acadamy *Consortium *BattleBlock Theater * Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire (Demo) Complete *Gone Home * Stanley Parable *Pokemon X *Scribblenauts Unmasked (Solo) *Pokemon 3D *Fez *Nightmare House 2 *Riot Act *The Cave *Monster Loves You *Scribble Sunday (Scribblenauts Unlimited) (Solo) *Blackrock Chronicle: Adventure *Blackrock Chronicle: Rebirth *Blackrock Chronicle : Rising *Donor Doodles *Euro Truck Simulator 2 *Castlevania *Kerbal Space Program *Moddowind *Cry of Fear Co-Op (With Nilesy, on his channel) *2Spooky4Zoey *Gone Home *Jazzpunk * Chiken Quest * Tomodachi Life Quotes *"Aaaaaaah!" *"Awesome!" *"Bye!" *Giggles* *"Computer! What does the scouter say about his power level? ... It's 604." *(In the mushroom prison) "FISH HARMONICA!!! I ACTUALLY HAVE A FISH HARMONICA IN MY CHEST!!" *"Has the server moved/exploded/left to decay by a crazy wizard on the edge of insanity?" *"Hey good lookins, what's cookins?" *"I had a mushroom village!" *"I have mushrooms!" *"I wear a fez now. Fezes are cool." *"I'm being tongued again" -Livestream 13/12/2012 *"I'm gonna embarrass him further and call him... Boob... Head. Yeah, that'll teach him!" *''Rythian:'' "In-ter-'dic'-tion torch." Zoey: "Hehe, dick..." *"It's okay, he's a creeper now." *"It is sort of glitching out though--Glitching out though--Glitching out--Glitching out--Glitch--Glitch--Gli--Gli--Gli--Gli--Gli--vweeoop." *"Malmö!" *''Zoey'': "No, YOUR-anium." Rythian: "... Brilliant." *(sung) "Oh magical fez, fallin' through the sky, magical fez landin' on my guy! Oh magical fez, you're a magical fez! Oh magical fez, you're landing on Gomez, aaaand boop!" *"Oh my good gravy!" *"Oh my gosh!" *"Oh my heavens!" *"Rythian, I'm in space! I flew too high and now I'm in space! This is awesome! SPACE!" *"Rythian, I need a wizard wand, now!" *"So, I was down there for, like months, working... While you were out getting drunk." *"This fridge is completely science-free...which means it doesn't work!" *"You're the hero Johto deserves, even if it's not the one it needs right now. They'll fight you, 'cause you can take it, Teep. You're not a hero, you're a silent Totodile, a watchful protector, The Dark Pokemon." *"Run you clever boy!" (To HybridPanda) *(When parodying Martyn) "Hello everybody! I'm Proasheck, also known as Zoey!" *"Bulbasaur! Charmander! Squirtle, Squirtle! Squirtle, Squirtle! Bulbasaur! Charmander! Bulba-Bulbasaur! Charmander! Squirtle! Pikachu! Jigglypuff!" *"Who's that Pokemon?" *"Everyone is a unique rainbow flake." *"Im going to stop saying that now...." *"SJIN, YOU'RE A NOOB AT STARBOUND" *"Ow. My head fell off." *"HGLWC?" *"Vlog-ortunity" *“You’ll be killing people with the power of interpretive dance” *"Looks like you got boned" *"Holy butts! Is that Tomodachi Life?" *''To Fiona:'' "Throw me a block! No you can't break blocks! No, you broke the rules!" (Minecraft - Chicken Quest #3) Trivia *Her surname is not actually Proasheck, which is a portmanteau of "Pro as heck" and came from her Twitter page. *She never read The Three Musketeers *She has a fear of the dark. *Zoey is very creative and has a rich fantasy. She likes the creative sides of games, which is shown in her love of making Minecraft skins and Scribblenauts creations. *Zoey began making YouTube videos on Halloween 2012, beginning with a Let's Play of the horror mod for Half-Life 2, Nightmare House. *Zoey's star sign is a Leo, as revealed in her first Morrowind video. *Her birthday is somewhere between 23rd July and 31st July 1992. *Zoey is a fan of Adventure Time, it's hinted in many of her videos. She hopes to play the Adventure Time 3DS game on her channel at some point in the future. *In Scribblenauts, her preferred method of solving a puzzle is a giant fan. Which is changed to a giant tesla coil in one of her newer Scribblenauts videos, after a gladiatorial battle between the Fan and Tesla Coil. *According to one of her Donor Doodles video, she is left-handed. *In her A Little Bit of Pokemon 3D Part 1 video, she said her favourite Pokemon is Jigglypuff. She also said she has one in her party in Pokemon Black 2 and/or Pokemon White 2. She never specifies which. She has also played at least one of the second generation Pokemon games. *Zoey said on her Twitter that Moddowind will continue when she gets a new computer, also she is going to start a Fallout New Vegas playthrough when she has the new computer. *Zoey's favorite color is purple. *During the third episode of Duncan's Tekkit series he zoomed in on Zoey, who was using an EE ring to throw snowballs up into the air, showing she did have some experience with EE before The Tekkit Adventures. *Zoey's favorite Disney princess is Rapunzel, and her favorite song from Tangled is "When Will My Life Begin". Although, Zoey stated on Tumblr that if she could be any Disney princess, she would be Mulan. *She really likes Star Wars. Which is made really clear on her Tumblr, Twitter and some of her videos. *Zoey tries to swear as little as possible in her videos, because she doesn't want to offend anyone. Not swearing can be hard for her while playing horror games. *She has a slight lisp, it's not hard to notice. *She is a huge fan of Dota 2. *Her dream Pokemon team is comprised of Milotic, Jumpluff, Scrafty, Jigglypuff, Gengar and Miltank. *She seems to be a Doctor Who fan (proven by various references in multiple series) and in recent Blackrock Chronicles: Rising videos, it has become apparent she is a Time Lord, as she has a Sonic Screwdriver, a TARDIS, and has regenerated twice (first after the nuke at Blackrock, then again after the TARDIS exploded). *Her favourite five words are facehole, crikey, bodacious, cromulent and flagrant (Favourite words 6-10: Hey, good, lookins, what's, cookins). *She used to work in a call centre. *She apparently tires easily. http://youtu.be/UeB3-SgTGdY?t=5m36s *Her favourite band is the Foo Fighters and her favourite Foo Fighters song is February Stars. *She enjoys long walk along the beach during a sunset. *She can do approximately zero tricks on a skateboard. *Her favourite direction is up. *She sometimes wonders what the bottom of an avatar's shoe looks like. *As stated on Twitter, Zoey has a cat. *If Zoey was in any of the Hogwarts houses, she would be in Hufflepuff. *Her favourite crisps are Pombears. *Mystery Team is Zoey's favourite movie of all time *In her Tomodachi Life series, Zoey revealed that Fiona was "quite romantic" when she asked Zoey out and that their first date was on the beach. *According to her Pokemon Art Academy series, there are no mistakes but only "happy little accidents". *According to Fiona, Zoey and her first met at a train station. *Zoey became a vegetarian after learning that the meat she ate was originally an animal. The last meat she ate was during an incident in which eating a ham sandwich caused her to puke. *In her Tomodachi Life series, it is revealed that Zoey ships Marceline with Rythian, Marceline with Princess Bubblegum and that Zoey and Fiona is her OTP. *Zoey's natural hair colour is brown.http://zoeyp.tumblr.com/post/45939815183/do-you-have-any-idea-why-everyone-everything-perfect *Zoey admitted for World Suicide Prevention Day 2014 (10/09/2014) that several years ago, she was admitted into hospital for self-harm & suicidal ideation . *During those 4 tweets for World Suicide Prevention Day 2014, she also offhandedly mentioned that she is actually about to move in with Fiona. * Team Zoey and Rythian won Crown Conquest Round 2, but Rythian died early in the game, so Zoey basically won Crown Conquest by her self against 12 other teams. * Zoey has over 700 games on Steam alone. Gallery YOGSCASTZoey3.png|Zoey's third Yogscast avatar Zoey Prokhorova.png|Zoey's second Yogscast avatar Zoey.png|Zoey's first Yogscast avatar Zoey twitch.tv.png zoeycover.jpg|Zoey's Facebook cover. Zoey at halloween.jpg|A picture of herself Zoey posted at Halloween. Zoeya.png|Zoey's Minecraft skin. Zoey Cartoon.jpg|Zoey as she appears in the Minecraft Christmas song Zoey_Proasheck.png BDeBntaCEAEgbGo.png|Zoey tweeted this picture of herself. The various and seemingly nonsensical pieces of text written all over the picture are supposed to make the picture an Interior Monologue Captioning meme, the common example of which is Doge. ZoeyBanner.png|Zoey's Youtube Banner FiZone Thumbnail.jpeg|The artwork for FiZone. Made by Nina-Serena ZoeyMcgotes.png|Zoey wearing a goat mask. Tee&ZoeyAnimated.png|Zoey and Tee as they appear in Israphel Animated. cat.jpg|Zoey's cat, as seen on Twitter. zoeya.jpg|Zoey as she appears in the new Diggy Diggy Hole zo.jpg|Zoey showing off her new haircut Zoey's cat.jpg|Zoey's cat References Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Goon Category:Zoey Proasheck Category:Blackrock Chronicles